To Steal My Soul Souske Aizen's story
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Souske Aizen isn't all evil. He had a life, family and even parents just like normal people. The difference is he lost his sister on accusations of witchcraft. Read to discover how this young man became the betrayer we all know today.
1. Prologue: Where'd You Go?

To Steal My Soul/ The Life and Death of Souske Aizen

Prologue: Where'd You Go?

I walk into our house, disappointed when Yukari doesn't greet me at the doorway. My little sister always meets me. It's one of the things I can always count upon in my life. My mother's been gone for a long time. She died when Yukari was one. My father's always busy either with his military work or with his detective cases.

"Yukari!" I call from the foyer, waiting for the pitter patter of her little feet. "Yukari!" No answer. That's not a good sign. "Yukari!" Perhaps she's in the backyard. Yes, that must be it! Yukari's in the backyard.

I stride to the backdoor and open it to find…no Yukari. Where is she? "Yukari! Where are you?" I worry my lip and walk back inside. I open the door to her room but still no Yukari Aizen. Where is she? "Yukari!"

I'm scared. Where is my sister? Where is she with her night black hair and dapple grey eyes? Where is she with her kind smile and powerful hugs? Where is she?

"Souske!" The door opens to my father's voice.

"Dad!" I call and race into the foyer again. "Where's Yukari?"

His face is solemn when he speaks again. "Yukari is awaiting execution for witchcraft."


	2. Chapter 1: How Could You?

To Steal My Soul

Disclaimer: Shh! I have something to tell you. You can't tell anyone this! Okay? Alright, here goes. Idon'townBleach. Okay I said it! Now you know my secret!

Author's note: This story was inspired my a song fic I am writing to White Rabbit by Egypt Central. It's a creepy part, sorta.

So please don't hate on me! I don't like killing little girls but it has to happen! Okay! So review please!

Chapter 1: How Could You?

I stare at my father. Did I hear that right? Did he really just say that? He couldn't have said that. He couldn't have, right? "I turned her in. She used magic to clean your room and hers. She has done the unforgivable. Yukari is a witch."

"No... Yukari isn't she's never used magic before. It must have been a fluke. She's not a witch, father!"

"Yes, she is and you will do nothing to try and free her. She deservers execution. You musn't get yourself into trouble to save a witch, Souske." I take a step backwards. How could he? His own daughter.

"You-you... no...why?" I mutter things I don't even understand. "You... no... Yukari..." Without waiting for anymore, I run upstairs, head bowed. Upstairs in our, I guess now my room, I curl up on my bed and sob. How could he do this to her. She's never done anything to him. How could he?

The Next Day: Yukari's Execution  
>It's silent here. Because it's not time. But people are pouring in. They want to see it, sick bastards. They want to see her execution, see her burn to a crisp. Suddenly as if by magic, haha a worthy pun for this day, the croud surrounds the post, chattering like chittering monkeys.<p>

I myself wouldn't be her if it weren't for the rope binding me to my /father/. Oh how that title makes me want to retch. He can never be my father again with what he has done. I hope he dies in a most painful manner.

When they, the town's witch hunters lead out Yukari, I nearly wail. Her right eye is puffy and swollen; her left arm's bent in a peculiar angle. She limps just slight and a trickle of blood emits from her mouth. Tears glitter in her grey eyes, bloodshot and worried, afraid. When they tie her to that pole, she cries out in absolute terror.

The fire now lit beneath her feet glows brightly, opposing the darkness of this day. Her screams ring loud and clear in the dismal atmosphere. She writhes in pain. The grotesque smell of burnt flesh permiates the air.

My father stiffens slightly but shows no remorse. His ashen pools glow with unvoiced justification; his mouth pressed into a slim flat line.

Try as I might, my eyes cannot shift 'way from the sight. Tears slip from them, splattering wetness on my breast.

The salty water stains my cheeks and despite my best efforts they trickle even faster. A cry from my sister tempts me to try and wrench from /his/ grasp. But I don't.

Suddenly, the wails take on a desperate edge and within moments... Yukari's dead.

The body still burns, charred and blackened, but the croud disperses post hast. The smell is too awful, just too awful to bare. But my father just stands, watching her burn. No sorrow, only justice. That's all I see within his eyes.

Too him it's just another day, another person lost on the battlefield. He doesn't care.

Not at all.


	3. Chapter 2: To Sleep in Death

**So to anyone who is actually reading this, thanks. I know the chapters are short. The longest is up yet, and it's gonna be gory! I love gore! It makes me so happy! Then again, my closest friends call me a human vampire, I need to stop salivating at the thought of blood. Bloooooood! So deeeelisiooooouuuus!**

**Whoops! Off topic again, huh. Well, the next chapter will be amazing. This one just gives you more info. and introduces you to another main character.**

**Bunny153539- I know! There's no way someone would just randomly turn out as a giant ass! But it's okay, I like him anyway. Someone has to be the bad guy and he does a kick ass job at it.**

**Anyu- It isn't ….. it's awesome.**

Chapter 2: To Sleep In Death

Three months later

I peek around the curtains, waiting for nightfall. Only about two more hours. I want out of the house. I just wanna be alone, for just a little while. This new reality is too surreal without Yukari here. It's not fair. I close my eyes, tears pricking at the edges. My fist slams into the wall, and the tears dissipate.

Just after nightfall, I leap out of my window and catch a tree branch that hangs just low enough to the ground for me to just fall from there. I take a few moments to catch my breath then take off again. The wind tugs at my coat, and I wrap my arms around my midsection to ward of any and all cold breezes. At the hill overlooking my home town, I glance down, an odd feeling of hatred filling me.

I hate my father. It's all his fault. If he hadn't said anything she'd still be alive. She didn't even know what she was doing. That bastard, it's all his fault. I hope he dies slowly and painfully. And I wanna do it.

"Is that what you truly wish, Souske?" a voice, so soft, almost a whisper calls to me like a long lost friend. It diminishes into the silence as if awaiting my answer.

"Yes."

"Is there anything else you desire?" and again silence.

"To bring my sister back to life."

When it speaks again, it's much louder, a woman's voice, sharp but hollow. "Then let's strike a little deal."

"What do you want?"

"Your soul for the intelligence to plan a perfect murder, and thus kill your father without a hitch, and for me to bring back little Yukari."

My eyes widen and I twist around. "Who are you?"

The woman who just appeared behind me, smirks and her eyes flash a grotesque bloody red. "Who am I?" She bares a sickly sweet smile. "I am Hannaverra, the means to your revenge and you happiness." She walks closer and closer until she's just in front of me. "So do we have a deal, Souske Aizen?"

Before I stop and think about what I'm saying, my reply slips from my mouth. "Yes. I accept, my soul is yours." She smiles again and comes even closer still. The kiss comes as a complete surprise. The woman, Hannaverra plunders my mouth with such furver that it's lost on myself.

"That's right, Souske. You're mine now, mind body and soul," she growls then disappears into a wisp of white mist.


	4. Chapter 3: Revanche Revenge

**Wow, I got this done quickly…**

**I'm so demented. So, so demented. Believe it or not I enjoyed writing this. I liked it so much. And then we started talking about ghosts, and the creaking noises in our house.**

**So I've wanted to talk about this for a while and what better time then right now, during this scene in the story.**

**I'm psychic and I've have either a guardian angel or guardian ghost.**

**I'm not tryin' to change your mind if you don't believe. But there's evidence in my life to support both of my accusations.**

**Psychic: I often see conversations, lesson plans and the answers to tests, homework and other graded assignments. I know, bad Keta, that's cheating, but I always check the answers. And I once saw the death of my great grandmother three days before it happened. She fell down the stairs.**

**And the Guardian thing: I really don't know what he/she is but he/she seems to protect me so many times.**

**When I was three, by a wide creek by my Great Grandma Rose's, not the one who died, home in Louisiana, an alligator tried to eat me. I was playing by the creek with some rocks building a castle-thing-a-ma-jig, and this voice said, I don't know if it was in my head or out loud, "Back up! Back up! Move!" And I did. Then it jumped out and snapped at me. And it landed right where I was standing. My grandma Rose then showed up and started whacking it on the nose.**

**Then when I was eleven, here in Ohio, we were celebrating my mom's 32****nd**** birthday. My step father left his medication at the house, so my mom was going to grab it, take it to his work and go back home. I was supposed to go with her, but the voice said, "Don't do it! You'll get hurt!" So I went with my grandma instead.**

**Just to clear the air, at that point in my life, when I had my helmet and it wasn't really, really cold, like 10 degrees, I never refused a ride on my mom or my stepfather's motorcycles. So this time it made absolutely no sense. It was the middle of May, wasn't raining and I came with my mother. But I didn't wanna go. The voice told me not to.**

**And my mom, got into a car accident. The spectators that saw it said, the back end of the bike raised up off the ground like a whip. They said, if there had been a passenger, they'd have been thrown off. And the paramedics say, that passenger would have most likely damaged their skull even without a helmet.**

**To put in perspective for you. My mom totaled her bike and the car. No it wasn't her fault. But I was supposed to be on that bike…**

**Then when I was thirteen, I was trail riding with my real father, my stepmother, her two children and two of my father's friends. We went up this hill that was really muddy; we tried to stay on the sides, but my horse and my brother's got slid in the mud. Star, Jeffery's mare got out, but Hoss couldn't. He bent down to try and remove his hooves but he couldn't, and I fell over his head. I landed face first in the mud. Hoss reared up in order to get out and set back down, on my head.**

**I remember the entire ordeal. The mud in my nose and mouth, the feeling of the hoof on the back of my head, pushing it further into the ground, and this presence telling me it was okay, that I wouldn't get hurt. They say my horse reared up again and jumped over me, running into the air. But there's no way he should have been able to. He was big but not that big.**

**Three times that I remember, I've suppose to be dead.**

Chapter 3: Revanche (Revenge)

I have always been a patient boy. It's plain for anyone who knows me to see. And since my meeting with the demoness, Hannaverra, I have only gotten more so. My desk is covered with plans and diagrams. And every night I pour myself over them to find one, perfect plan. One perfect plan to kill my father. One perfect murder.

And now three months later, I have the most perfect of plans. And all I need to complete it has finally happened. A war between Britain and France, Spain, Bavaria and Hungary finally gave me what I needed. **AN:/ War of the Spanish Succession. **

In the dead of night, I slip onto a leaving cart heading for a camp; no one will notice I have gone, since my father, a sometimes war general has gone away. No one will notice and by the time they do, my father will be dead. Setting in the back of the wagon, I close my eyes but resist the urge to fall asleep. For this all to work out to plan, I must not be noticed. I want no paper trail, so to speak to associate my name with his murder, even if I will no longer be here. And by nightfall tomorrow, he will be dead.

Just before dawn, the cart arrives in the camp. And just before it entered, I jumped off, a shot gun, three pistols, a carving knife and a knapsack to my name. The sound of crickets chirping is the only sound in the silence now penetrated by the calls of our awakening British soldiers. By the King's name, they are noisy!

I set down in a brush bile, onto emerald green grass. And then, I play the waiting game.

Just as I suspected, at a quarter till five, I reckon by the position of the sun, the soldiers troop out of the camp in a battery of calls and yells. "Beat the French!" and "Get the Spanish!" amongst others ring out into the still afternoon air. And I wait for another half hour or so before creeping into the camp, confident no one will be coming back for a while. And by the riverbank is my father with two other generals dressed in red.

Then I, standing by a cherry tree, ready my shotgun; a pistol already cocked and loaded at my hip. I pull it up to my line of sight and then in a single instant, one general's life fades into the abyss, and in another, then next has disappeared as well. My father turns, and I toss the shotgun to the side. I grab the pistol and point it at the old man.

"Sou-souske!" he chokes out, fear setting his sky blue eyes alight.

"Hello, _**father**_." I spit out the title as if it were acid… I look down at the two innocents whose lives have blown away like dust in the wind. And I feel sorrow well up in my heart. They are a necessary sacrifice but I wish I wouldn't of had to kill them They didn't deserve that. Like Yukari didn't deserve it.

And in that instant, he takes a tentative step backwards. On instinct, I pull the trigger, and he falls to the ground, a knee shattered from the force of the bullet. "S-souske, please, p-please don't."

I walk down the hill at a slow pace drawing the knife as I go. My father crawls backwards, fear and pain splattered across his features. "_**Father**_," I call in a sing-song voice, "you like statistics, don't you? How about this one, what are the odds of you living through this ordeal, _**father**_." I smirk and toss the knife. It imbeds in his hand, and he screeches, loud and long. "Come on, _**father**_. Don't you wanna know? I'll tell you." Now overtop of his trapped form, I pull out the knife and plunge it into his arm. "The answer is…" My voice drops down an octave, "_**zero**_."

I rummage around in my knapsack, watching his scared expression. It only becomes more frightened when I pull out two more knives, one for each hand. I yank out the carving knife before slamming the two new ones into his palms. "Please, stop, Souske!"

"Mmm… no."

He shrieks again as the longest of the three blades presses into his stomach. Blood pours from his wounds but it's not enough. Putting on my most frightening grin, I pull down the blade, cutting into layers of tissues and organs. Blood sprays onto my face and clothes with bright red speckles, and despite my first feelings of adversity, I press on… for Yukari.

"Souske, why?"

"Because, no one seemed to care when Yukari cried out. When she wanted it all to stop." He whimpers. "Are you scared, _**father**_?"

I rummage around in the sack again, pulling out some kindling and flint stones. Now is the time for revenge. After widening the hole in his chest further, I push in the small sticks, keeping the entrance open and giving my revenge ample ability for fruitation. He whimpers again.

I strike the flint stones above him and watch the sparks fall down onto the twigs. Within a matter of a few moments, they catch fire. And screams and cries and pleads fill the air. And the lump of charred flesh that was once my father lies there as I watch it continue to burn.

'So are you happy now, Souske. Your revenge has been extracted.'

'Yes, Hanna. It is my time. My soul is yours.'

She laughs and appears in front of me, sweeping me up into her arms and vanishing us in a whirlwind of smoke and burning ash. The demon and the boy, me, who sold his soul to her.

**AN:/ The cherry tree symbolizes death and rebirth and new awakenings.**** I thought it would be perfect for this scene.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Demon's Pet

**Yeah I'm getting these done fast. I'm so sadistic. Only like three more chapters after this! Thank god! I've been so hectic but I will finish this one within the month! Twisted Transistor, Time Repented and Why Wait for Holloween (Halloween)? are a completely different matter however.**

**So enjoy Kitzan's pain and suffering! Only one more gory chapter to go! R&R please.**

Chapter 4: The Demon's Pet

"Sou-chan, wake up."

"M-master?" I blink and rub my eyes, slowly sitting up. My master sits on her heels in front of my cushy, gigantic pillow bed. She rubs at my hair then walks into the bathroom. I stretch and begin to think how I came to be what I am now, a demon's pet.

When my master took me to Hell, she contemplated giving me to the demons that torture souls into madness. But when it came down to it, she said she couldn't. I reminded her of her sons, Kiba and Kain. So instead she decided to keep me. Under one stipulation, I couldn't leave her rooms in her palace in the lowest pits of hell. She said one day, if I was good, I could leave the rooms. So, I've been very good, because my Master is good and smart. And I rather not be thrown to those monsters.

They weren't very happy when they were denied my soul. Especially that one demon, Aurella, Master didn't like her. Master said she'd kill her if she ever touched me. I'm thankful to Master for that.

"Souske-chan!" She comes back in, a long silken black dress covering her completely. "I have a surprise for you! Do you know what today is?"

"No."

"The anniversary of the day you became mine, Sou-chan. And to celebrate, you get to explore while I'm away on business." She ruffles my tangled hair before hopping onto her bed and patting it in invitation. I clamber up and sit with my back to her. She brings the brush through my mane over and over again until it's shaggy but untangled. "Would you like that, Sou-chan?"

"Yes, Master."

She gets of the bed and gives me one more smile before walking out, calling, "I'll leave the doors unlocked for you!" over her shoulder. I scramble out after her and down the winding staircase, into the foyer and out the front door. And what I see outside takes my breath away.

A garden filled with cherry, elder and willow trees, emerald green grass and flowers of every size and color await my eyes. Oh, how I have missed flowers such as these. I flop down onto the ground relishing in the feel of nature rather than the room I have been most acquainted with. I wonder why my master never let me out here. A few steps closer onto a raised hill answer my question.

Because over the hill is a perfect view of hell and the torturing of souls. _'This is what could have happened to me!'_ Not a single soul on the racks has an easy time, most being dismembered or stabbed repeatedly. And one's head is actually being cut open to expose his brain. Now I know why Master didn't want me out here.

"What's a little soul doing off the racks? Souske, Queen Hannaverra's pet, right? Well not for long." I spin around to see Aurella in the garden, an evil smile warping her pretty face. In her hand is a broadsword, sharp and deadly. And I the next second it's buried in my stomach, an acid coating burns at the edges of the open wound. I shriek and jerk backwards, attempting to run away.

Aurella grabs my arm and slams me into the ground. I cry out and try to crawl away but she seems to have other plans. She shoves my head into the ground, and blood pours from the cut that opens above my eye. She flips me over ready to stab me again when…

"Souske!" She's thrown off of me by… I smile weakly, my master. "How dare you try to harm him!" Her power whips around like a tornado on the horizon, or a viper ready to strike…


	6. Chapter 5: The Demon's Mate and Kyoka Su

**Dear like four readers and Anyu,**

**I have no life. Anyu if you say anything about this, I will let U'ra flay you!**

**So read, love enjoy, please! I'm almost done!**

**R&R.**

**Love, Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia/Luna Rosario Kushina Murceilago Morningstar**

**PS. Call me whatever you prefer! Both names are mine.**

Chapter 5: The Demon's Mate and Kyoka Suigetsu

"Get back inside, Souske!"

I nod numbly and run back to the house and up the steps, before collapsing from the pain. Thankfully I land on my pet bed. I curl up on the overstuffed pillow, clutching at my stomach and willing the burning, stinging pain to dissipate. Blood drips from my mouth in thick rivulets, staining my pale blue shirt. My vision slips in and out as I listen to the dying screams and pleads of Aurella as my Master rips her apart.

Shortly after my fourth blackout, my Master stalks into our room. Her clothes and hair are drenched in the demon's lifeblood, there's so much, I doubt Aurella's still breathing. "Souske, are you okay?" Is that worry in her voice? She kneels in front of me, tears peaking out the corners of her eyes. "Let me see what she did to you." She peels my hands away from my stomach and reels back at the sight. The flesh around and inside my wound is festered and burned, charred beyond recognition. "Souske, hold still. I'm going to fix it now, okay?" I nod.

She gives me a smile, probably to reassure both myself and her, and then puts her hands above the gaping hole. A pulling sensation starts, and I cry out in pain. I scream and scream again till my throat grows horse. And then, it's over. The wound has healed leaving naught a scar. "Souske, does anything else hurt?"

I nod. "My head."

"I see." The hands are held over my face, just barely touching yet not. My eyes close as the searing pain gets worse then it's gone completely. "Is that better, Sou-chan."

"Yeah." I lean into her touch, and my eyes close. "Master, is Aurella dead?"

"Yes, Souske." She's silent for a bit as if pondering something. "Souske?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Don't call me, Master anymore. I'm Hanna. Just Hanna. Not Queen Hanna. Not Master Hanna. Just Hanna. Okay?"

"Okay, Ma-Hanna."

She smiles, then yawns. "I'm too tired to shower." She snaps her fingers, now clean and dressed for bed. "Let's go to bed. Come on." She gestures for me to get in bed with her.

"Hanna?"

"Get in the bed, Souske. You don't need to sleep on the pillow anymore." I blink up at her bewildered. "Come on."

I smile and crawl into bed beside her. Her arm slings over my stomach and wordless nothings fall from her mouth. At one point I think I hear her say, "My angel, who follows the hell hounds, fall into the quiet sleep. And so , I do.

Around midnight I wake to find Hanna staring at me. "Hanna?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"What're you doing?"

"Watching you, Sou-chan."

"Why?"

"Because, you're beautiful, Souske. Would you be my mate?"

I blink at her. Becoming mates, at least in the demon world, is a big deal. But it seems my mind's already made up. "Yes."

Three Weeks Later

"Souske, I have another surprise for you!"

"Is it like the last one?" I ask dryly.

"No it isn't, smart ass."

I roll my eyes. "Alright what is it?" She whistles. A black and teal shape barrels into the palace and comes to a stop in front of me. "A hellhound?"

"Yup. Her name is Kyoka Suigetsu. And she's yours now."


	7. Chapter 6:The Awakening of a Shinigami

**This is the final chapter of To Steal My Soul. At the end of this chapter starts the life Kitzan leads in the Soul Society. Because that's boring, I won't finish it. So read and perhaps love.**

**R&R.**

Chapter 6: Awakening of a Shinigami

In the years, a hundred and eighteen to be exact, following my receiving of the hellhound, Kyoka Suigetsu, the two of us had become great friends. I learned that while I could always see her, if she didn't want others to see her, they wouldn't. Only those who are just about to have their souls taken or are about to die can see them. Hanna says because she didn't toss me down to the racks, I never truly had my soul taken. So while I live in hell, I am still my own.

It's a strange concept but if my mate says it's true, then in my mind it must be. I was happy, and everything was perfect. Lucifer Morningstar, the queen of hell became a sorta friend for me, and even Persephone, Hades and Castiel Murcielago were exceptionally good friends. But when, Kyoka Suigetsu fell off a cliff and died, my world began to fall apart.

Two days later, I woke up in a black shihakshou, and a sword was clenched in my fist. We researched what was going on with me and found out, I'd been slowly becoming a Soul Reaper. Kyo's death was what finally pushed it over the edge, as she was now my zanpactou. And now, I can't stay in hell any longer. I have to leave Hanna. 

"Souske, it'll be okay," Hanna says, opening up a Senkaimon.

"Do I really have to go, Hanna?"

"Yes, you do. You're a shinigami now."

"I'd rather be dead."

"Technically, you are."

"Shut up, you're ruining my brooding."

She spins me around and kisses me, red eyes flaring with passion. "My Death Angel, goodbye." And with that she pushes me through the Senkaimon.

On the other side is a world unlike the one I am so familiar with. It seems so much like the world I left behind one hundred nineteen years ago. A young man, teenager, I'm guessing, with black hair raises an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

"Don't know yet. But I think I'm supposed to be here."

"Okay, I'm Isshin Kuchki by the way."

"Souske Aizen."

And now the story has ended gone in the wind like sand in a desert. The End.


End file.
